Red Paint
by LianCatMeow
Summary: Reed trips and landed on the floor, Shane arrives and caused so much panic. He calls 911 and then something twisted and funny happen. Based on CP Coulter's Dalton, pairing Rane.


Red Paint

Reed took his paint brush and smiled, painted an image of the view of his penthouse in Manhattan. He continued painting and perfecting even the smallest detail of his artwork. While painting he hummed a song from Rent. He was so occupied in his thoughts that he did not notice a young man that entered his room, wearing dapper New Yorker outfit and a hair filled with curls. He took his suitcase and his warm greyish green eyes are tired but nevertheless happy and excited.

He then awkwardly said "Hey,"

Reed shot his head upwards and quickly turn around and saw Shane Anderson tired from his business trip from Seoul just to come back home to see Reed's charity auction for his paintings tomorrow. Reed ran towards Shane and then he tripped and fall face flat. Shane quickly went to Reed and said "Are you okay? Do you have wound, scar or bruise? Are you okay?" Reed smiled widely, his smile is so wide his mouth was near to his ears and his teeth is so blindingly bright and he grabbed Shane's face and greeted to him with a kiss.

Shane was surprised with Reed's sudden confidence, Reed smiled and said "I miss you so much." Shane cupped his hands at Reed's cheeks and replied "I miss you too and now answer my question: _Are you okay? Do you have a wound, scar or bruise? Are you okay?!_ " Reed laughed and said "I am fine, I guess."

Shane helped Reed to stand up and Reed was terribly wrong.

Reed's white Rag and Bone jeans in its left knee are covered with a red stain. Shane stood in horror and Reed looked at his jeans with pure shock. Shane quickly took his phone and dialled 911, he screamed at the phone "My boyfriend fell down and his left knee is bleeding! I need the ambulance immediately!" Shane was still at the phone and held Reed's hand preventing him to fall down and cause more injury. Shane then exclaimed at his phone "What do you mean you will be delayed in 10 minutes?! My man fell down and externally and internally bleeding! And you are telling me that he can wait?!" Shane hung up and glared at his phone.

Reed started welling up as tears slowly prickle at his eyes, Shane looked alarmed and clutch Reed's hands and said "Reed babe, it's okay I'm going to bring you to the hospital now, does your knee hurt? Are the other parts of your body okay? Are you okay?" Reed stared at Shane's greyish green eyes and wailed "No, my jeans are one-of-a-kind limited edition Rag and Bone design and there are only 30 of these jeans sold all over America. "

Shane looked at Reed with shock mixed with confusion and said "W-well, we will take care of that later. Right now we need to get you to the hospital." Shane placed Reed on the plush winter white couch and ran towards the kitchen to look for an ice pack. Reed slouch on the couch and placed his hand over his knee to look for the wound. Reed widen his eyes and rubbed his hand again over his left knee, surprised he rolled over his pair of jeans over the knee and realize that there is no wound found on his knee even a tiny scar nor bruise.

Reed rolled down his jeans and realized the red stain of his jeans is coming from the red paint splattered across the floor.

Shane was busy removing the ice pack that is stuck on the freezer for ages when he heard Reed scream. Shane dashed towards the living room and there he saw Reed standing, with one jean rolled up and exclaimed "There is no wound on my knee! It was just a stain coming from my paints!" Reed laughed and Shane stared at Reed with confusion then he ran towards Reed and hugged him and said "I really thought that you were hurt." Reed smiled and pat his boyfriend's back they parted way from each other slowly and are inches away from each other's face. Shane titled his head and planning to capture Reed with a kiss and then-

The door burst open and the ambulance team arrived, looking haggard and panicking and exclaimed "Sorry to break your door but this is an emergency. Where is the one who fell down and have an internal and external bleeding of the left knee?"

Shane and Reed stared at each other then laughed.

 _A/N: Hello! This story is about Rane (Reed Van Kamp and Shane Anderson). Please feel free to review and give constructive criticism. All characters belong to the amazing CP Coulter in her fan fic Dalton. I really hope you like the story! Wish ya'll the best!_

 _xx_

 _LianCatMeow_

 _If you have time or a Tumblr account please follow my tumblog .com. My blog is filled with Glee and Dalton (mostly Dalton) related stuff and there are more stuff in my blog that you can check out. I will post more stories in the near future!_


End file.
